


The Flash of Lightning

by shadowsong26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, definitely not, do i care?, does this timeline correctly?, here have some bail/breha fluff, probably not, welcome to star wars, where everything's made up and the timeline doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: Bail comes back to Alderaan for the official recess after his first term as Alderaan's Senator.





	The Flash of Lightning

Two days after Bail returned home for the recess after his first full session as Senator, a storm rolled into Aldera City.

It was a bad one; they usually were, this time of year, coming down from the mountains as the seasons changed. Breha could hear the windows rattling faintly as she searched through the Palace for her missing--friend.

Not that he was really _missing,_ exactly, but this was the first time since he’d gotten home that they’d both had an hour free at once, and she’d been looking forward to spending some quiet time together.

Howling wind and pounding rain notwithstanding.

Of course, she’d spent a good _three quarters_ of that hour looking, and was nearly ready to give up--she was supposed to rejoin her mother for audiences shortly, and a few extra minutes to make sure she was still put together were always useful--when she rounded a corner and saw him at last. Standing on a balcony in the pouring rain, leaning on the railing with his back toward her and his head tilted back, as if to drink it in.

_What in the world…?_

She couldn’t quite decide if he looked remarkably attractive like that--like the hero on the cover of a romance novel, with his tunic clinging _very_ close--or faintly ridiculous--bedraggled and half-drowned, dripping puddles onto the marble beneath him.

_Both, _she decided, biting back a smile. _There’s no reason he can’t be both._

On the other hand, he probably shouldn’t be out in weather like this. She wasn’t worried he’d slip and fall off and _seriously_ hurt himself, or anything--the balcony railing was solid and high enough--but still.

Bracing herself for a minor flood, she pushed open the door and stepped out to coax him inside. “Bail?” she called, half-shouting to make sure he heard her over the wind.

He jerked a little, then turned, blinked the rain out of his eyes, and smiled. “Breha!” He crossed the balcony in two long strides to join her. He bent first to kiss her hand, then, after a brief nod from her, her lips.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, when they broke away.

“I wanted to feel the rain,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “In a storm like _this?”_ As if to punctuate her point, a flash of lighting lit up the mountains behind him, followed half a second later by a boom of thunder.

“Exactly,” he said. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Well, that wasn’t _quite_ the word she would use. Impressive, maybe. Although, she had to admit, the sight of the white peaks in the distance, rising dramatically against the slate-grey sky was…something.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve missed this,” he said.

“Storms?”

“Mm,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. “The weather on Coruscant is all controlled. Artificial. A _natural_ storm like this one, is…different.”

She leaned into him for a moment, watching the lighting flicker across the sky, wild and primal and--yes, beautiful, when he put it like that. “I think I understand,” she said, rising up on her toes to kiss him softly.

“I missed you, too,” he said. “Every day. And of course I’m going back, unless your mother recalls me, but…”

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his warm brown eyes and soft, nostalgic smile, now half-hidden by the beard he’d decided to grow last year but no less warm and sweet, and--

“Marry me.”

The words spilled out of her before she could even really think it through.

He blinked.

_…well._

That was…not exactly what she’d had in mind. Not the question itself--she’d certainly planned on _asking_ him before he went back to Coruscant, and had long since gotten her mother’s approval--but for it to just…spill out like that was _not_ what she’d had in mind. She’d had a whole evening planned around that one question for the two of them, intended to be on the night before he left, and now she’d gotten ahead of herself.

She’d said it. And she’d _meant_ it, obviously.

But she still wanted to do this _right._

She reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. “Will you marry me?” she asked. “Please?”

He nodded, his hand reaching up to meet hers. “Yes,” he said.

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

He picked her up and spun her around, somehow managing _not_ to slip or drop her, and she laughed and kissed him again.

By now, she probably looked about as bedraggled as he did--she could feel her hair coming undone, and hanging in thick wet tendrils along her cheeks--but for the moment, she didn’t care. Audiences or no audiences.

He set her down and she nestled close, watching the lightning dance across the sky and cherishing having her fiance--her _fiance,_ at last--beside her. However often he was away in the future, serving their Alderaan and the Galaxy on Coruscant, there was always this. There would always _be_ this; holding one another under the natural rain, and all the promise that their future together held.

Two days after Bail returned home for the recess after his first full session as Senator, a storm rolled into Aldera City. It was a bad one; they usually were, this time of year, coming down from the mountains as the seasons changed. 

Even so, that day became--and remained--one of the happiest days in Breha Organa’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on tumblr a few months ago and forgot to crosspost it here. I found it earlier while I was looking for something completely unrelated, and figured I'd share!
> 
> (Updates to other projects (i.e., Precipice) really are coming, I swear...XD)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~shadowsong


End file.
